harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack)
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is the soundtrack to the 2009 film of the same name, based on the book by J. K. Rowling. Nicholas Hooper composed the film's score who also composed the soundtrack for the previous Harry Potter movie, Harry Potter and the Order of the PhoenixHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince at Amazon.com Hooper followed John Williams, who scored the first three films, and Patrick Doyle who did the fourth. Hooper collaborated with the film's director David Yates in other movie projects. The soundtrack was released on July 14, 2009. Tracklist # Opening # In Noctem # The Story Begins # Ginny # Snape & the Unbreakable Vow # Wizard Wheezes # Dumbledore's Speech # Living Death # Into the Pensieve # The Book # Ron's Victory # Harry & Hermione # School! # Malfoy's Mission # The Slug Party # Into the Rushes # Farewell Aragog # Dumbledore's Foreboding # Of Love & War # When Ginny Kissed Harry # Slughorn's Confession # Journey to the Cave # The Drink of Despair # Inferi in the Firestorm # The Killing of Dumbledore # Dumbledore's Farewell # The Friends # The Weasley Stomp''Half-Blood Prince soundtrack titles revealed'' Groups and individuals behind the Soundtracks *Music Conducted by Nicholas Hooper and Alastair King. *Music Performed by The Chamber Orchestra of London. *Music recorded and mixed by Peter Cobbin at Abbey Road Studios. *Sam Okell - Assistant music mixer. *Score Produced by Darrell Alexander. *Nicole Wilson - Assistant Music Supervisor. *Marcia Crayford - Orchestra Leader. *Score Orchestrated by Jeff Atmajian, Alastair King, Geoff Alexander, Simon Whiteside and Daryl Griffith. *RSVP Voices and the School Choir of Queen's College, Oxford are the Choirs. *Allan Jenkins - Supervising Music Editor *Robert Houston - Music Editor *Robert Sneddon - Music Copying and Librarians *David Hage - Music Copying and Librarians *Ian Livingstone - Midi Programming *Cinesite - Scanning and Recording *Simon Burchell - Visual Effects Department Compositor. *Titles by Foreign Office.Ending Credits of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Behind the scenes *A sample of all the offical soundtracks, can be heard by visiting the films official website harrypotter.warnerbros.com. *There is also a preview the soundtracks through Virgin Mobile website, Select a phone, then type "Harry Potter" in the search box, and will get a selection of 14 HBP soundtrack previews.Audio Previews of the "Half-Blood Prince" Soundtracks is Now Online *The soundtrack "Wizard Wheezes" was never used in the film, instead the film makers decided to use the Original Soundtrack from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix entitled "Fireworks" as background music for the sequences of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. *Also, a part of the soundtrack from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix entitled Dumbledore's Army is used for the Gryffindor's Quidditch Try-out sequence. *A part of the HBP soundtrack "The Book" can be heard in a deleted scene in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix on which Dolores Umbridge is interviewing Prof. Trelawney during a Divination class. *The Half-Blood Prince soundtracks has been nominated at the 52nd Annual Grammys in the "Best Score Soundtrack Album For Motion Picture, Television Or Other Visual Media" category.MuggleNet: Half-Blood Prince nominated at 52nd Annual Grammys See also *''Harry Potter soundtracks'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Notes and references fr:Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (musique) Category:Soundtracks from Harry Potter Films